In the class of motor vehicles described as side-by-side utility vehicles, the engine assemblies are often located behind the front-row seats and under the cargo area of the motor vehicle. Due to the structural requirements of the vehicle frame, there is a need for a method for installing the engine assembly during the assembly process of the vehicle.